User talk:Blerian
Some probelms and suggestion. hey! i'd found this game in http://www.y8.com/games/Pokemon_Tower_Defense , and it only had some levels. can you help to update or post it in a new version? And, i'd save my profile online by clicking it using my own email address, so i found out the original newest version and i'd entered my email address in it, but it cant open the game and keep saying over capacity. I cant enter another email address also because everytime i click 'start' and it say its retrieving my profile and the same things happen again. Can you please find me a solution to play the newest version of this game as soon as possible? i really like to play this game, its awesome. Btw, you should recomment this game to the official nintendo pokemon to suggest opening this kind of pokemon game. Please reply me as soon as possible ya. :) CalvinCalvinMak 09:14, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure why you are under the impression that I created the game, but i guess I should be flattered. : Anyhow, you can always play the newest version in the official PTD site: http://samdangames.blogspot.com : There is also a posibility to download the game there if you prefer that. : I hope this helps Blerian 16:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Metronome when i added those pictures, i didn't know how to add links to them or add them to the group. can you do it? BBE 07:14, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted : I fixed that. : When you edit a page notice you have a "Source" tab above the window you edit in, click it. You can see there how I added the links and how the pictures should be added to pages. : thanks for the heads up. : Blerian 07:47, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Columns Dear Blerian, My name is Kate and I work at Wikia. The ads that go on the right side of the mainpage is pushing the entire page down; how would you and the other admins feel about columns? I can help you organize the mainpage so that only the right side moves down. Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 19:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you checking the Wiki Activity to find any suspicious activity? If not, go to http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity It's Spacho and please check my video. Click here if you're bored Click here if your chinese Made this? you made this wiki or are you a top guy? RaceLord 18:15, October 18, 2011 (UTC) FudgeThis made this wiki. I'm just ranked high I guess Blerian 18:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) hi, i'm sorry if this is a problem for you or anything but you said if i needed help i could talk. i'm unsure if there is a page or a need for such a page as i wish to suggest, but it's hard to tell somethimes what attacks affect multiple enemies from the information on the wiki... i prefer these over any other type of attack generally and thought it would be nice if a page was created dedicated to attacks which hit multiple targets. usually they are AoE around the tower but things like fire blast are line of sight... also teams are affected by certain buffs rather than single towers e.g. Refect: :A wondrous wall of light is put up to suppress damage from physical attacks for five turns. :— Attack Description :it doesn't really tell you that it affects the whole party despite where they are on the map. :so really i was just wondering if this doesn't exist already would a page dedicated for multiple mob damage/multiple tower buffs be a good addition to the wiki? sorry i forgot to sign the message below, it's kawagiri (pretty new here) Kawagiri 16:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC)